


Daydreams

by Batmanfan11



Series: Summer Challenge [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sexy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark have some daydreams but about who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

_The waves playfully lapped at the white, sandy shore. White foam worked its way onto the sand before being pulled back into the deep blue. The waves carried in an abundance of beautiful aquatic life and shells, livening up the beach. The soft slap of each wave made for wonderful evening sounds._

_The sun was setting along the horizon, playing hide and seek with the moon. It's vibrant colors gave away its position each time. The oranges and pinks and blues and purples made for a wonderful back drop. This was a newly weds perfect beach because it was beautiful, calm, and private._

_Bruce took a sip of his ice tea, watching the waves roll back and forth. He was resting in a white chair with his feet dug into the warm sand. He had no fear of animals coming up and pinching at his toes. Oh no, his only fear was if he was going to run out of tea before **HE** came back._

_In the calm waves, a figure about 6 foot started swimming back toward the shore. His skin was a shade of freshly prepared bread and his hair was as dark as the darkest trench in the sea. His eyes though, oh his eyes, they were as vibrant as a neon sign. Bruce could get lost looking into the eyes if it weren't for something else that seemed to demand his attention._

_The man rose from the waves, first on his hands and feet and then straightening up for Bruce to see his muscles. Bruce bit his lip as this wet hunk dressed only in a tight Speedo walked over to him. Beads of water rolled down his defined chest, seeping behind the thin fabric._

_Bruce pulled a leg up and smiled childishly, watching as he made his way over to him. Bruce held up his tea._

_"Could you be a dear and get me some more?"_

_The man took his glass and smiled. A super nova would be jealous of his teeth, perfect and white. Blinding._

_"Of course, sir. I'll be right back out with your tea." The man walked back to the bar behind Bruce._

_Knowing staring was wrong, Bruce almost felt guilty for watching his ass as he walked away. In his defense, it was half out of the Speedo. Bruce couldn't help but bite his finger as he watched him make his tea and dry off._

_Whenever he saw the handsome man turn toward him, Bruce would turn back in his seat and act as if nothing had happened. It happened quite a lot since the man liked to look at him. Bruce could feel his heart race as he turned around in his chair and watched as the man stripped. His glossy skin reflected the bar's dim lights well in perfect places. His ass was made to crack walnuts in, it was so muscular. He watched as a cloth wiped away the water. He couldn't help but stare as he went to cover up his butt with a black thong._

_It hardly left anything to the imagination._

_Next, he watched as the man put a black bow tie around his neck and tie it. He purposely made it crooked, Bruce knew. He checked himself in a shell shaped mirror and licked his tongue over plump lips. He covered his teeth in a coat of saliva before taking Bruce's tea and waking back over to him._

_Bruce quickly turned back in his seat, occupying himself with a book, burying his nose deep into its pages. The words did nothing to calm his nerves or his growing erection. He slid both of his legs up to hide his erection, sliding them over one another. A small clink broke the tension._

_"Your tea, sir." The bright man set down the glass on a small sturdy table. Bruce slowly brought the book down from his face and thanked the man. He took the glass from the table and took a sip from it and thanked him once more._

_Bruce noticed the crooked bow before he even set the drink down._

_"Come here. None of my servants should be poorly attired." He leaned on his left elbow and motioned for the man to lean down. He did and blushed. He looked so cute when he blushed. Bruce had to stop himself from kissing him._

_"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not that great of a servant." He humbled himself._

_Bruce fixed his tie and smoothed out the edges. He then let his hands run down his chest like he would of done if he was wearing a suit. He let his hands run over impressive pectorals and sensitive nipples. He slowed his movements as they ran to the top of his abs._

_"Its alright. We all make mistakes."_

_"I know, sir, but I want to be the best I can be. I want to be the best you've ever had."_

_Bruce pulled his gaze from his body so they can look deep into each others eyes. So blue. So beautiful. So hypnotizing._

_"Well, I'll give you a hint on being a good servant. Always be a step ahead of your employer." Bruce pulled away from him and leaned back in his seat, totally flushed with hormones. His fingers tingled from where he touched that body._

_For a second, the man only blinked and stayed where he was put. He was leaning there transfixed on his words like they just opened a door that had never been explored before. Bruce could feel the tension and was going to break it before the man sat back up._

_"I understand, sir."_

_And as quietly and as gently as the waves on the shore, the man crawled on his hands and knees until he was in front of him. His thong had started pulling down so the beginnings of his happy trail showed._

_Bruce watched._

_He watched as his hands slowly pulled down his own trunks. He watched as the man's perfect lips and tongue lapped at his pulsing cock. He watched as he started deep throating him, taking care of him._

_Bruce's body became undone as his feet dug deeper into the sand till it got cold. He hissed as the desirable pleasure filled up his lungs. He dug manicured finger nails into the mans hair as he gasped,_

**_"Clark!"_ **

Bruce was snapped out of his day dream from his secretary, stating she was leaving for the night. Bruce, with drool down his face, nodded and waved a hand for her to leave.

Bruce went to his personal bathroom and resumed with his day dream in privacy.

* * *

 

_The sound of typing and the idle chitter chatter filled Clark's eardrums. The flap of papers and the gulg of the water jug were the usual sounds to hear in a typical office environment. In a typical office environment, you will find the typical office kiss ass. That would be Clark Kent._

_After that, you will find either two kinds of bosses. The one that does his job well but not his hygiene or personality and the one that dresses to impress but not in their resume. Clark had both of these bosses._

_But only one of them was on duty._

_As Clark typed typed typed away at his computer, a gentle touch brought him back to reality. Clark turned around and smiled as his boss looked down at his work. His boss' suit was obviously only made by the finest material with only the colors that made him look alluring._

_He really did dress to impress._

_His boss spoke with a voice that reminded him of dark chocolate and a fire crackling. "Mr. Kent, can I see you in my office?"_

_Clark nodded with enthusiasm._

_His boss's fingers dragged along Clark's shoulders, causing it to light his nerves on fire. As he walked away, Clark was sure he was teasing him. His boss had a certain way of walking and this was not it. His back side was to say, big. It was big and round and beautiful. It swayed with that beauty as he lost sight of it behind a passing co-worker. Clark wanted nothing more but to take it in his hands and eat it out._

_But he couldn't do that. There were people around._

_Clark followed his boss out of the working area and into his office that had a notable lock and sound proof walls on all sides. There was a big window on the back of office that glanced at the other building's window. They were on the 31st floor of a 50 story building._

_His boss sat down on the edge of his rich, oak desk as Clark turned around and shut the door. His senses were tingling with the thought of sexual actions._

_"Lock the door."_

_And Clark did just that._

_"Come sit down. I want to talk to you." His boss' s voice gave him this growing heat and then smoldering cold all at once. It was addictive, just like him. Clark sat down on a sturdy, cushioned chair._

_His boss raised himself up a little and then sat back down again, positioning himself right in the edge of the desk. One foot was placed on Clark's crotch while the other was behind that foot._

_Clark hissed with pleasure and pain. His hands gripped the side of the seat as his body twisted and left the back of the seat. He bit his lip to stop whatever humiliating noises might of came out. He eyed him from behind his lashes and blushed._

_His boss had unbuttoned his shirt and took off his suit jacket, showing off his beautiful form. Clark had dreamt of touching that body._

_Now he was gonna get._

_His boss' foot kept up gently maneuvering his limp penis into a saluting position. Clark was in a daze as he was getting the greatest foot jobs in history and getting the greatest strip tease in history all at once. Clark was sure he would of came in his pants._

_With a chuckle, his boss took his foot away and got on his knees in front of Clark._

_"You've been working extremely hard. I never see you give yourself any time for yourself." His zipper was being pulled down slowly._

_Clark was sure he was gonna break his zipper if it weren't for his boss's impatience. Thank god._

_"And a stressed employee isn't a good employee. Right, Mr.Kent?"_

_Clark nodded, a bit of drool on the side of his lopsided smile. The chair now had a pair of hand prints on each arm. He had never imagined this would happen but it was and Clark was going to enjoy himself._

_"And as your boss, it is my responsibility to make sure my workers are happy and stress free. And that's what I'm gonna do." He pulled down Clark's boxers to have a leaking cock bounce in his face._

_Clark waited as the first testing lick ran up from his sac to the head. Then he kissed it, sending flirty eyes up to Clark._

_"Ready?"_

_Clark nodded his head violently as he watched his boss give him a blow job. Through it all, Clark's hands made there way into silk like hair and decided to face fuck him._

_"Oh god, **Bruce**!"_

"Smallvile! Are you paying any attention to me?" Lois snapped in front of Clark's face. 

Back from his day dream and blushlong at his own incompetence, Clark cleared his throat with his first. Behind his glasses were gazed eyes, searching for a beautiful Bruce beyond tall buildings.

He smiled. 

"Yes, Lois. I heard you."


End file.
